sleeping beauty tennis no ohjisama style
by Shiro and Kuro
Summary: summary: if you have 2 months of winter break, didn't have any tennis matches to fight, but still have to go to school what else is there to do? why do a play of course
1. Chapter 1: introduction

Sleeping beauty tennis no ohjisama style

Sleeping beauty tennis no ohjisama style

Summary: the gang's in their winter vacation. What can a couple of tennis prodigies do to keep themselves busy until their next month which is two month's from now? What else do a play of course!

Disclaimer: my first tennis no ohjisama fanfic and ya like any of my fanfictions some grammars might be wrong and I might slip and accidently type the wrong letter and a bit of OOC'ness especially on Tezuka's part. Now on with the story minna-san

Chapter 1: roles

Princess Aurora: Ryoma Echizen

Prince charming: Kunimitsu Tezuka

Queen: Syuusuke Fuji

King: Sadaharu Inui

Evil fairy: Syuichiro Oishi

Red fairy: Takeshi Momoshiro

Blue fairy: Kaoru Kaidoh

Green fairy: Kikumaru Eiji

Dragon: Takashi Kawamura

Props, materials: katsuo, katsuhiro, horio

Stage manager, costume designer: sakuno, tomoko

Director: coach Ryuzaki

Assistant director: Ryoga Echizen

Others: other club members of Seigaku tennis club


	2. Chapter 2: stage play

Chapter 2: stage play

"NNNAAAANNNNNIIII!!!!!!!" A voice rang through out the school "Calm down Momoshiro its only for 2 month's" Ryuzaki sensei said "Demo two month's so long sensei" Said Kikumaru as he jumped up and down "Eiji-sempai, so your implying that you would rather freeze to death than to take the time off from practice and would be glad to die in this harsh weather?" Ryoma said as he drank the last of his ponta and trew it in the garbage and looked at Kikumaru who shrugged " I thought this would happen" their coach said as she continued "Then lets do something… something fun" she finished looking at all of the tennis regulars

they where looking at her like she was the new mascot for the all stars team and some where just plain confused as if asking 'what' to her

"Let's do a play then, the other clubs will be doing that as well" Ryuzaki sensei said as she waved her finger infront of her "AND EVERYONE of you will have to participate in the play got it" she said again as Oishi asked her "What kind of play is it Sensei?" (A/N: ah the wonder of asking how great) "what else the basketball club is doing snow white, the art's club is doing swan lake (A/N: a little overboard there) and the other clubs are doing other stuff's as well and the principal thinks that we should do- what was that called again… Ah yes that's it… Sleeping beauty"

if there was any kind of background music there would be one of Beethoven's theme and the air is very tense and the look on everyone's face was that 'she's not thinking of letting one of us become a girl is she' then they saw their coach smile which confirmed their guess 'she is isn't she!?' they thought in horror as her smile widen

there was an eerie silence surrounding them until again Oishi asked their coach "Demo Ryuzaki sensei who would be the girls in our play as **_you_ can see **we're all boys here" he said emphasizing on some words to give a sense of discomfort

"What are you talking about of course you're the ones who would pick the girls choose Fuji or Echizen for princess Aurora" she said as the two tennis prodigies said in union "Nani!? Orewa?" they said as they looked at each other then back to their coach like saying in her face 'Are you serious or are you joking?' but when they saw that she wasn't near being joking they thought together 'she's not joking'

"There is 77 that Echizen will become Princess Aurora" Inui said as he wrote something in his notebook "Nani why me? Why not Fuji-sempai got that 77?" he asked his sempai "Because…" Inui said again as he continued to write in his notebook "Inui sempai that's not a reason you know" he said as he pouted "You didn't let me finish Echizen, its because that… Echizen I have a question for you have you seen Fuji angry?" Inui asked his kohai "Fuji-sempai angry? Well ya his match with Mizuki from st. Rudolph and Kirihara from Rikkaidai fuzoku" he said as Inui nodded trice as Echizen continued "What about it?" Fuji asked as Inui for the first time in his life threw his notebook in the air when Fuji spoke to him "Saa… Inui that's not very nice you know, Im not that scary" Fuji said with his trademark smile still plastered on his face "I-ie nothing much I was just telling one of our first year tales to Echizen here" inui said as he collected his thoughts, cool and last but not the least his notebook "Inui do you think that's a good idea he might get scared at night you know" Fuji said as he still smiled "Ya your right we better not tell him that you sent one of our sempai to the hospital" Inui said as he was still trembling "Fuji sempai you sent a sempai to school sugoii" Echizen said as Fuji smiled as well "Yes I did, and Echizen what your language you might become like Akutagawa from Hyoutei don't you" he said as Echizen shook his head

After that they took the vote's for princess Aurora which ryoma got: 4 votes from

Fuji

Inui

Kaidoh

Oishi

Kikumaru

While Fuji got 3 votes from

Ryoma

Kawamura (A/N: did I mention Ryoma gave him his racket)

Momoshiro

And Tezuka… well Tezuka vote for neither of the two, sensing that something not pleasing or rather embarrassing was going to happen to him

"So for the part of Princess Aurora is Ryoma Echizen and for Prince Charming we have Tezuka Kunimitsu and Kaidoh kaoru" Ryuzaki sensei said that even Tezuka reacted on this and Kaidoh "pssssshhhh" his longest psssshhhh ever

The votes where up Tezuka got 5 votes from

Fuji

Kawamura

Inui

Oishi

Kikumaru

While Kaidoh got 1 vote from

Momoshiro

And as for Echizen he raised a sign which say's 'neither' and when he flips it back it says 'why do I have to be Princess Aurora not Fuji sempai'

And so the other votes where set (A/N: for further reference please go back to chapter 1 to see their separate roles)

"And now for the others the stage will be set by the other club members, Katsuo, Katsuhiro and Horio will be responsible for the props and materials that the stage need's and for your costume and scripts this two young ladies will see to it" she said as Sakuno and Tomoko entered

"RYOMA-SAMA, RYOMA-SAMA, RYOMA-SAMMMAAAA!!!!!" tomoko said over and over again will Sakuno was just speaking to Ryoma saying "Ryo-Ryoma-kun will do our best with all of your costumes and script so don't worry about it and that… ano, Ryoma… Kun?" she said but stopped as she saw that Echizen was far from listening from her when she noticed that he wasn't even looking at her was '_I cant believe it Ryoma-kun isn't even looking my was… and I just faced my courage to tell him this the least make his outfit for him'_ she thought as tears weld up in her eyes "RYOMA-KUN NO BAKA!!" she screamed as she exited the auditorium(A/N: did I forgot to say that their in the auditorium?) with tears in her eyes "What's her problem" Ryoma said as he went back to thinking about how long this 2 months will be…

------ ------ ------ ------

sane: that was short but fun

insane: with you as part of my brain and soul I don't think so

sane: whatever you say la la la la la…

insane: why oh why God do you torture me so with this cruel and heartless punishment… I haven't even killed anyone **_yet_**


	3. Chapter 3: a suprise visitor

Chapter 2: another stage manager

Shiro: I am alive!! Roar bwahahahahaha!!

Kuro: I think the final's made you mental

Shiro: eh? What are you saying dear brother of mine?

Kuro: ok that settles is she really is mental

Shiro: I beg your pardon?

Kuro: ok for started I usually don't talk like that and second of all I am a _**GIRL**_ got it!!

Shiro: but you look so much like a boy

Kuro: and you look like a retard

Shiro: what do you mean??

Kuro: ok let's get on with the story… I wasn't expecting anyone to alert this story since I haven't updated in one year (curse you prison called school!!) but anyway thank you all who alerted this story (and reminding me I have an account here bows

Disclaimers: I do not own POT never will and never shall

A/N: slightly OOC'ness…. ok maybe major OOC'ness

Chapter 3: a surprise visitor

Sakuno ran through the school not looking where she was going until she bump into someone with a soft 'oof' she stumbled backwards, expecting to hit the snowy grounds she was surprised to feel warm hands grab her arm as to avoid her from falling, Sakuno opened her eyes to see someone smiling down on her, she felt her face flush as she said 'sorry' over and over

'_He looks like Ryoma-sama' _she thought as the person in front of her smiled and waved saying it was nothing, the person obviously male was about a good 6 feet tall, has green hair and looks a lot like a mature Ryoma (A/N: can you guess who this is? of course you do ) "Yo ojo-chan, do you by any chance know where the auditorium is?" he said looking at her smiling "Y-Yes, just go straight here and turn left at the corner"(A/N:I am just making that up) she said pointing to where she was just running earlier

Still smiling the man bowed and thanked her, he was half way near the corner when he remembered that he hasn't even introduced himself yet, looking back the man turned and saw that the young lady was gone and shrugged '_Darn she was cute as well, I should have gotten her cell number or her phone number at least'_ he thought as he sighed and continued walking

He arrived outside the auditorium in less than a minute, smirking he pushed the door open

Ryoma looked at the door as he heard it creek, there stood in the middle of the doorway was one of his nightmares, he face faulted as the figure scanned the room and the gaze landed on him as the figure approached him "Yo chibisuke" he said as Ryoma grimaced, only one person calls him that and he hates that person, why does he hate that person? "What do you want orange stealer?" that is the answer, the orange stealer looked amused as Ryoma just glared at him "kid's will always be kid's I guess" the man said as he turned to look at the other's in the room

The others in the room looked at him for a moment before remembering who he was "AH! You're ochibi's brother aren't you! Aren't you!" Eiji said pointing at the person beside Ryoma "You're the guy who we beat at one of our matches" Momoshiro said pointing at him as well there where other like "I thought for sure the first time I saw him that he was Ochibi's clone" "I thought he died in the sea" "what's that clown doing here anyway" and "Aren't you suppose to be a bad guy" coming from Momoshiro and Eiji "My, my, such wonderful memories you friends have of me" the man said sighing rubbing the back of his head "and one more thing my name is not that guy or clown or bad guy my name is Ryoga Echizen remember that" he said as another figure loomed at the door


	4. Chapter 4: assistant director!

Chapter 3: a stage manager

Chapter 4: assistant director?!

Recap: "My, my, such wonderful memories you friends have of me" the man said sighing rubbing the back of his head "and one more thing my name is not that guy or clown or bad guy my name is Ryoga Echizen remember that" he said as another figure loomed at the door

Ryoma looked at his brother contemplating what the heck this person was doing here, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when he heard footsteps going towards them looking at his side he saw their coach and the master mind behind their soon-to-be embarrassing play

"I see that you guys already met" coach Ryuzaki said as the others look at her wanting an explanation, she sighed as she walked over to them and gesturing to the young man next to her "this is my assistant director I hope you all get to be friends, you all will be working together for two month's anyway, it's best to be friends than slit each other's trout's right?" she said leaving them to check on Horio's and the other's work

"So… I guess we're stuck together for 2 months then huh?" Ryoga said slightly amused that he gets to see his charming little brother in a pink fluffy dress -well maybe not pink or fluffy but still a dress- Ryoga was surprise when he saw a hand reaching out in front of him, looking at the owner he saw Seigaku's fuku-bucho, Syuichiro Oishi smiling at him "It's nice to be working with you Ryoga-san" smiling back Ryoga shook the fuku-bucho's hand and nodded when Seigaku's bucho Tezuka Kunimitsu bowed to him '_what a poker face'_(A/N:But we love him like that XD) he thought as the other's greeted him as well, Fuji smiled at him and he smiled back, Inui was looking at him and then taking down notes at his handy dandy notebook which at some point freaked Ryoga out because well because he's freaky(A/N:No offense Inui-lovers), Kaido was just staring/glaring at him, Momoshiro and Eiji was asking him so many questions that the first thing that his brain can comprehend at their questions was the answers he was giving

Ryoma was still looking at his brother a bemused look on his face, it wasn't like he hated his brother, it was just that his brother was here going to be assistant director or whatever and will see him in a frilly _dress_ that is what Ryoma is dreading and what Ryoga is anticipating

Shiro: Why are your fic's so short?

Kuro: Because I can't think of anything

Shiro: oh…. I thought it was because of your height, guess not

Kuro: vein pops up the heck! You're frigging shorter than I am and you are **older** than me

Shiro: (ignores) anyway stay tune to my little bro-- I mean sister's failed attempt at a humor (smiles at readers) bye


	5. Chapter 5: practice makes perfect right?

Chapter 5: practice makes perfect… right

Chapter 5: practice makes perfect… right?

Recap: Ryoma was still looking at his brother a bemused look on his face, it wasn't like he hated his brother, it was just that his brother was here going to be assistant director or whatever and will see him in a frilly _dress_ that is what Ryoma is dreading and what Ryoga is anticipating

Ryoga let out a sigh they have been going over and over the second scene for the at least last 5 hours now '_How long does it take for these morons to get this one scene right, we've been rehearsing this frigging scene for 5 hours now, 5 frigging long hours darn it!!'_ he thought to himself a vein popping at the side of his head as he watch the Seigaku regular's make a fool of themselves at what they call 'practice'

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT THING"

"Demo Ryoma-sama you look absolutely adorable in this dress"

"Please Ryoma-kun"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

Sighing again he looked at the scene before him Tomoka and Sakuno who were trying to get Ryoma in his costume –that is indeed pink and frilly- at the corner while screaming their lungs out at each other

feeling his eye twitch at the constant noise coming from the three freshman's he made his way towards them, pulling his brother with his left hand and the dress with the other, he walk towards the comfort room (A/N: I don't know if all the school has comfort rooms inside the auditorium but ours does) as Tomoka and Sakuno looked at his retreating form

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" Ryoma said as Ryoga threw him inside the room "don't shout I can hear just fine squirt" the elder said as he threw the dress to his brother "just put the darn dress on, so we can move on to the next freakin' scene already" he said nonchalantly as Ryoma grumbled

"Why should I?"

"Because I said so"

"If I say no?"

"You don't have a reason to"

"How would you know, it's not like you know how to put on a dress this complicated as well"

"Then I'll call one of your girlfriends"

"They are not my girlfriends and I absolutely will not let them dress me, I'm no child"

"Aawwwww, it seems wittle Ryoma-chan is growing up"

"SHUT UP BAKA!!"

"Just put the dress on, it's not like it's your first time wearing something like this"

"So you goanna put the dress on?"

"One word"

"Yes?"

"No"

"Come on I promise I won't tell mom anything about this play just cooperate," Ryoga said pausing looking at his brother "I'll even throw in a match and an orange"

"Hmmm… keep the match just give me the orange, I don't fight with losers twice"

Twitch

"Will you just put the darn dress on so we can continue… or do you want that pervert sorry excuse of a father go here and make you wear them in front of the whole club?"

Ryoga sighed at least that got his brother to shut up, Ryoma stood there for a minute before taking his shirt off and being replace by the dress

"It's not so bad now isn't it?"

"Like hell you can say that because you're not the one wearing it"

Ryoma said stumping out pass Ryoga, the older looked at him as he paused and moved back so he was next to his brother and stomped on the older's feet twice earning a cry from the college student and run away for his life

"That little brat…" The older said thru grinned teeth as he made his way towards the stage slowly as he was limping

Ryoga approached the regulars as he tells them to start rehearsal's now but of course nothing seems to go his way, especially today

--During rehearsals--

Finally after 5 hours of stupidity they are finally… finally making fools of themselves?

"Um…. uh…. I forgot the line again"

"Wow it's not like you to forget something Inui"

"You must really be nervous to forget it after every 1 minute"

"You're a natural Fuji"

"Can I get out of this dress now?"

"No not yet"

"Pssstttt… the hell I care what the princess will act"

"Kaido, you're supposed to give her a kind personality" (A/N: I do not know what they gave her so I'm making this up, if anyone knows please tell me so I can change it)

"Mamushi can't do anything right"

"What did you just say white Peachy"

"My name is Momoshiro"

"That's what I said Momo-shiro"

"OK let's take this outside"

"Fine then"

"Momo stop it"

"Kaido control yourself"

"Shouldn't we do something Tezuka?"

"Momoshiro, Kaido stop"

"Now I know why you always wear a bandana you're bald aren't you"

"What did you say you girly boy"

"Why you little…"

--End rehearsals--

Several veins popped from Ryoga, if he hears anymore of this he was sure to go crazy "OK" he boomed as they all stopped to look at him "I think that's about all for today, just come by tomorrow same time alright goodbye" he said as he stormed out of the room, leaving the Seigaku regulars inside

Kuro: Ok that's all for today/week I think

Shiro: this is actually long

Kuro: HA! In your face sista

Shiro: whatever

Kuro: happy dance

Shiro: anyway while my sister is completely going mental if you would like r&r maybe bye


End file.
